Entre bocetos y rebeliones
by Anna Scheler
Summary: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre cariño y admiración? ¿Y entre admiración y amor? A veces la línea parece ser muy delgada cuando refiere a Portia y a Cinna, tantos años trabajando juntos dejan una huella en la estilista y el tiempo se acaba, es hora de aprender a diferenciar. La historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.
**Declaimer.** **La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Tampoco gano dinero realizando estos relatos, son simple diversión. La** **historia participa en el reto** **"¿Qué significa el amor?"** **para el** **foro El diente de león.**

 **Mi Personaje es Portia y su concepto es la Admiración, espero que les guste y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **.Entre bocetos y rebeliones.**

Nunca pensé que tendría una relación con él. Cinna era inalcanzable, tan perfecto, tal idealizado para mi mente. Jamás creí que encerrados en una habitación, podría decirme aquellas cosas tan bonitas, tan excitantes y profundas.

Siempre supuse que mi relación con el estilista era meramente profesional. Era su ayudante desde hacía algunos años y le estuve completamente agradecida cuando me ofreció el puesto de estilista de los Juegos. Pasaría de ser una subordinada a su igual.

Desde que lo conocí, hace diez años, caí en su encanto y poco a poco fui enamorándome de él. Demasiado tiempo juntos, me decía a mí misma cada noche antes de dormir pensando en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. Admiraba su trabajo, cada trazo en el papel, cada tela elegida de un montón de retacitos, se convertían en vestidos hermosos, algunos simples y otros ostentosos y complejos. Siempre supo que hacer, que decir.

Cuando nos eligieron para participar en los 74° Juegos del Hambre solo me quedé mirando mientras él hablaba con los Vigilantes. No tuvo que batallar mucho para conseguir que nos dieran el doce, nadie quería un distrito pobre. Sin embargo, nosotros ansiábamos poder vestir a esos tributos, darles una oportunidad real de ganar la masacre a la que se enfrentarían.

Un año ha pasado desde que Peeta y Katniss ganaron los juegos, el Quartell Quell será difícil, con veinticuatro vencedores volviendo a la Arena. Pienso en el dulce Peeta que lo hizo todo para salvar a su amada y cuando deberían disfrutar la vida de los vencedores, el Quarter Quell la obliga a volver y con ella, a él.

— ¿Por qué Peeta? — tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, él me corresponde acariciando mi espalda con su mano — ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte fuera, esperándola?

— Portia… ¿Qué es para ti el amor? — Se separa de mí, lo veo sentarse a los pies de su cama, lo hago también en un diván a unos pasos de él, me siento observada por su mirada azul profundo— ¿Crees qué podía dejara allí con Haymitch? Se lo que es estar ahí dentro… no podía dejarla, moriré por ella, eso es amor para mí Port… ¿Qué es para ti? — es apenas un susurro, pero se oye como un grito en mis tímpanos.

— Amor — degusto la palabra entre mis labios y un sonrojo violento hace arder mis mejillas — admirar a una persona tanto que esperas que a pesar de lo estupenda que esa persona sea, te note a ti entre todos los demás — el recuerdo de sus ojos color verde, las líneas doradas en sus párpados adornándolos— un sentimiento profundo que crees inconcebible, porque nunca te has puesto pensar que aquel cariño que sientes puede ir a más, que lo que te gusta de esa otra persona va más allá de lo físico…

— ¿Y que es entonces?

— Aquello que lo hace especial… sus ideales, su carisma, lo que hace por otros antes que por sí mismo — lo miro y está sonriéndome, mis mejillas arden aún más — no es que lo sepa por experiencia… es lo que el Capitolio nos vende.

— No mientas Portia, este lugar vende superficialidad, aspecto físico y cirugías estéticas — se acerca a mí, se pone a mi altura tomando mi mano — tienes que decirle… no hay tiempo, tú no sabes lo que puede pasar mañana, estos Juegos, serán diferentes Portia y no hay tiempo que perder.

Me levanto del pequeño diván, le dirijo una mirada al rubio que sonríe, le devuelvo la mueca y salgo de su cuarto para encaminarme al mío. Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, su astucia es admirable, sin saber lo sabe todo. Los Juegos, si tenemos suerte, serán los últimos y ellos por fin podrán ser libres de las garras de este Gobierno opresor contra el que Cinna lucha indirectamente. _**"No hay tiempo no sabes lo que puede pasar mañana"**_ se repite una y otra vez, rebotando en mi cabeza, haciéndome dudar. Me detengo ante una puerta de caoba, una mano en el pomo, la otra produce un golpeteo.

— ¿Quién? — me estremezco, dudo, quiero irme, suelto la perilla y me alejo un paso de la puerta, esta se abre, unos ojos verdes me observan — Portia…

— Lo siento me confundí de habitación — estoy marchándome pero su mano toma la mía y me mete en la habitación — ¿Cinna?

— No tocas la puerta de tu propia habitación querida… ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Camina hasta su barra personal y sirve dos copas de vino rojizo, voltea a verme, tiemblo — ¿Estás bien?

— No saldremos de esta ¿verdad? — le hablo en críptico, es un secreto a voces que las paredes tienen oídos — al menos uno de ellos morirá — nos señaló, él asiente dándome la copa, indicando que me siente— si no mueren los dos…

— Pasará lo que deba, no somos quienes para cuestionar nada — me tiende una hoja de papel, el boceto del vestido de Katniss para las entrevistas, no el primero, si no el segundo, lo miro atónita.

— Es impresionante Cinna — sonríe y mi corazón se acelera — causará impacto eso seguro, serás adulado pero…

— Lo que ocurra conmigo jamás fue parte del bosquejo Portia — ocupa el lugar a mi lado, toma mi mano haciendo que suelte la hoja, que cae olvidada — es ella quien debe pasar por esto de nuevo… no pasará inadvertida — veo el fuego en sus ojos verdes.

— Me gustas — suelto sin más, si Peeta tiene razón, y esto puede acabar mal, no me llevaré mis sentimientos a la tumba.

— Y tú a mí — bebe de su copa, me quedo mirándolo — eres la mejor compañera que podría haber elegido Portia… aunque lamento haberte arrastrado a…

— No ese tipo de cariño — dejo mi copa en la mesilla, volteo a verlo, mi mano en su rodilla, sus ojos verdes se fijan en los míos — te quiero más allá de una amistad de años Cinna.

— No es el momento…

— Jamás será el momento si no es hoy, no tienes que corresponderme, solo necesitaba decirlo — trago con dificultad, bebo el contenido de mi copa de un sorbo — tus ideales, tus bocetos, cada tela elegida, cada parte de tu ser puesto en un vestido, tu cariño por Katniss, tu necesidad de salvar a un tributo de un distrito tan pobre, admiro todo ello pero es más que eso Cinna, te amo por eso.

Me levanto, lo dije, ahora solo debo centrar todo mi tiempo en hacer de Peeta alguien aún más atractivo para los patrocinadores. No volteo a verlo, su rostro inexpresivo es suficiente respuesta. Camino tambaleante hasta la puerta, despacio, rendida, expectante. Nada me detiene, dejo atrás su habitación y me encierro en la mía, ahogo mi llanto en la almohada, mi frustración corre junto a mis lágrimas, dejando rastros negros en mis mejillas.

Me obligo a pensar que admirarlo no es amarlo, que solo es una forma distinta de cariño, una versión idealizada. Sus maravillosas intensiones, su carisma en cada entrevista, su pasión por el diseño, sus modales fantásticos. Soy obstinada, me obligo a mantenerme en el trabajo como él y sigo con mis días, de preparación en preparación hasta unas horas antes de los Juegos.

— ¿Lo hiciste? — acomodo su chaqueta, peino su rubio flequillo a un lado, intentando evitar sus orbes azules inquisidoras.

— Es un traje ligero, supongo que será la jungla o el bosque, nada muy frío — oculto el medallón bajo la remera, me encuentro con su mirada — ¿Qué?

— No sé si volveré Portia… necesito saber si te has sincerado con Cinna — lo miro severa — ¡Sí! Moriré por ella Portia ¿Y tú?

— Ambos saldrán Peeta — lo abrazo fuerte — si le dije… no creyó que fuese el momento — revivo el momento como tantas veces y algo se quiebra en mi interior, de nuevo — tú volverás — un pequeño trozo de verdad camuflado en un arranque de frustración por la posible pérdida, me mira y sonríe abrazándome cortamente.

La voz mecánica lo obliga a separarse de mí, acaricio su mejilla y lo veo entrar al tubo trasparente que lo llevará a la superficie, a pelear en una Arena mortal por segunda vez. El tubo se cierra antes de tiempo. Me acerco a él, su mirada me preocupa, modulo un todo estará bien antes de que golpee con fuerza el vidrio pero mi reacción es tardía. Siento el golpe en mi nuca, llena mis ojos de lágrimas, apenas puedo ver a Peeta golpear y gritar a través del vidrio cuando empiezan a correr los diez segundos. Una mano jala hacia atrás mis rizos rubios y otra me golpea con fuerza en la mandíbula. Cierro los ojos y pienso en Cinna. Si yo estoy siendo atacada por Agentes de la Paz, el estilista de Katniss, luego de que su vestido de novia fuese una apabullante muestra de rebeldía… no iba a acabar bien.

…

La habitación es blanca, limpia, brillante. Mis muñecas arden por el roce de las esposas, siento la sangre seca en mi rostro y atrás, en donde me golpearon la primera vez. Mi respiración es irregular y creo que han roto una costilla porque duele un infierno cada bocanada. Mi cuerpo está al borde del colapso, completamente magullada, suspendida por las muñecas a unos centímetros del suelo, tiemblo.

Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se abren de par en par al ver que alguien entra en la impoluta habitación. Dos Agentes de la Paz arrastran a alguien y lo colocan de la misma forma que a mí, apenas a un metro de distancia de mí. Muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior para no gritar de horror.

Han desfigurado su rostro con quien sabe cuántos golpes. Toda su ropa está hecha girones, sollozo intentando contener el pánico que me embarga porque no veo si respira, su pecho no se mueve. Lo dejan allí y se van encerrándonos juntos, tan cerca, tan lejos.

— Ci- Cinna… — sollozo y mis lágrimas deben abrir surcos por entre la sangre— Cinna…— veo que se mueve, apenas, pero me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, no puede abrirlos demasiado.

— ¡Portia! — Su grito me sorprende, pelea contra las esposas, intenta liberarse — lo siento, Portia lo siento…

— Estate quieto… no es tu culpa Cinna — hablo como puedo entre lágrimas y gemidos de dolor — estábamos juntos en esto y yo… volvería a pasar por ello.

— Por mi culpa… — traga grueso, jadea, lo han golpeado mucho más que a mi— debió haber sido el momento Portia, lo siento — no emito palabra porque no entiendo a qué se refiere — También me gustas… y siempre será así… Te amo.

Dos Agentes entraron, lo golpearon frente a mí, lo dejaban inconsciente y volvían a despertarlo, solo para golpearlo de nuevo. Cuando su respiración era apenas superficial, le dieron un tiro en la frente y dejaron su cadáver frente a mí, que había dejado de llorar hacia días.

No pudieron sacarle ni una palabra y no podía más que seguir admirándolo. Lo dio todo por nuestra causa, liberar a Panem de la opresión de Snow desde nuestro lugar como estilistas y vaya que lo logró. Nuestra chica en llamas sería un símbolo de revolución gracias a la labor de Cinna y no podía más que ser una fan, una admiradora, la mujer que lo amo y a la que él amo, aunque no fuese el momento.

* * *

 **Esta historia me costó la vida. Se supone que es un reto y claramente lo fue, escribí tres o cuatro versiones distintas y finalmente esta es la indicada. Para ser sincera me atrae (en la ilegalidad) la pareja de Cinna y Effie, pero lo políticamente correcto sería Effie – Haymitch y Cinna – Portia… ¿Verdad?**

 **Como sea espero sus reviews y amenazas de muerte, como siempre ya saben jaja.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
